


The Treasonous Moustache (Ch12)

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, I mean Mary can't ignore the pining, Relationship Talk, Sex Talk, Sherlock is the elephant in the room, Smut, it's a step to Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: After learning that Sherlock Holmes was not dead, Mary decides to confront John about his relationship with the detective.Takes place during the events of The Empty Hearse - S3 E1I found this chapter necessary for the development of John's and Sherlock's relationship in order to stay true (as much as I can) to the show.





	The Treasonous Moustache (Ch12)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12 of "deleted scenes" style fic [The Memoirs of Dr. John H. Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158497)  
> All parts can be read as stand-alone stories but read better together as one story. The Memoirs fit in between or during episodes of the Sherlock TV show. Fix-it series of fics when the show stays the same.

 

“What are you doing?” Mary asked with amusement clear in her voice.

Much to John’s chagrin, she was sitting on their bed reading an old, unpublished blog entry. He must have forgotten to log out after he  had  looked at the blog the night before. H e u sed to torture himself rereading their adventures when he had thought Sherlock was dead. Last night, he  had  logged in to delete them, to eviscerate the memories of adventures with a man who had lied to him. He found himself unable to do so. Instead he started reading the first entry he’d written after he’d met Sherlock. His muscles tensed, ready to run, his heartbeat quickened and he had to turn the tablet off before he decided to forgive Sherlock all too quickly for what he’d done to him. 

“Having a wash,” John answered standing in the adjacent bathroom and adding more shaving foam to his face.

“You’re shaving it off,” her amusement was palpable.

“Well, you hate it.”

“Sherlock hates it,” she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Apparently, everyone hates it.” the suggestive statement was not lost on John and he hoped Mary couldn’t see how he tensed.

“Oh? Are you going to see him again?” She was persistent.

“No, I’m going to work.”

“Oh, and after work are you going to see him again?” She didn’t even try to hide her apparent mirth. “God, I had six months of bristly kisses for me and then His Nibs turns up-”

“I don’t shave for Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh, you should put that on a t-shirt.”

“Shut up”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll marry you,” John sighted and continued shaving, sure now that Mary would be appeased with his retort. Apparently, he was wrong.

“When we first met, I thought you were gay,” John inhaled to start a counter-argument but Mary lifted a hand so that he would let her finish first. “You were talking about your dead… friend,” the ‘boy’ part of that word was left unsaid but John wasn’t stupid, “and how much he meant to you,” Mary continued.

-

“Oh for the love of God, I am not gay!” John cleaned his face with a towel and approached the bed she was sitting on. He took a deep, calming breath before he continued. “You know me, Mary. We’ve been together for six months. For God’s sake, we’ve... we have...” he waved a hand indicating them both. “On this bed. I mean, I’m not gay.”

Mary sighed and patted the space next to her on the bed for John to sit.

No, you’re not, you sodding fool. You’re bi. And there is someone out there whom you loved before you met me. However, she didn’t say it out loud. He didn’t need to be riled up with words. She wanted him to understand the meaning of that deep within him, in his body and his mind, not just through words he could choose to ignore. His internalised homophobia was interfering with his rational thinking and she was willing to make it her mission to set him free of it. His happiness in this relationship meant he would stay with her. He had to stay. Her life depended on it.

-

Mary put her hand over his sternum and looked him in the eyes. She cared for him, she loved him, and he knew that. It was clear in the way she looked at him. He would do anything for her. He would definitely keep the promises he made her.

“Do you know what you are, John?” she asked in a soft voice and he shook his head at the peculiar question. “You are mine and that’s all that matters to me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he nodded lifting her palm from his chest to kiss the inside of it. She smiled at him then, a genuine smile, but there was something in her eyes that made him think she knew more than she could or would share. It was such a Sherlock kind of look that it made him uncomfortable.

“I know you were close. I can tell from the way you always talked about him.” The alarm bells in John’s head started ringing before even Mary continued her line of questioning. “But were you ever lovers?”

“Mary!” he moved a fraction away from her to give her an incredulous look.

“It's a genuine question, John. Were you or were you not?”

“I’m with you now, why does it matter?”

Mary leaned in placing her hand on John’s as it rested on the bed between them.

“I know you love me, John.” Her voice was as calm as if she was talking to a child. “And I want you to know it’s okay to love another person as well. You met me when you thought he was dead. Now he’s back,-“

“That changes nothing,” Johns voice was stern but he was unable to hide the hurt underlying his tone.

“It changes everything,” Mary whispered gazing, at John with what he thought was a profoundly omniscient look on her face. “Come here,” she placed both palms on his cheeks and kissed him gently, slowly but meaningfully. John reacted and opened for the kiss, reaching to slide the blue cardigan off her shoulders and take her vest off.

John’s mood shifted from irritated to horny in a matter of seconds, during which he eagerly tore his underwear off.

“Lay down, relax. Let me do all the work,” she gave him a mischievous smile as she sashayed towards the bathroom. John did as told, because who was he to say no when a beautiful woman said those words? He was an attentive lover, always trying to give pleasure to his partner first before letting himself fall, but he was willing to enjoy this one if that was what Mary wanted.

“Trust me, John,” Mary said when she came back into the room. He just nodded, the blood leaving his brain already. Mary was a woman who knew what she wanted in life and in the bedroom.

She kissed his earlobe then blew on it gently making him shiver from the sheer anticipation of what was to come. Kisses on the jaw and collarbone followed, then lower on his chest and... “Ouch!” John half sat up as Mary bit his nipple a little too hard.

“Shhhh,” was the only thing she said pushing him back down on the mattress. Then she bit the other nipple but this time he felt the pleasure even though it still hurt. Mary made her way down painstakingly slowly and he enjoyed every second of it. She slid her tongue along his length from his balls to tip and he felt the need to grab her hair. When she wrapped her hand around his cock and her mouth around his scrotum, however, he forgot what planet he was on, let alone what he wanted to do with his hands.

From the awkward position she was in, she managed to look at him with those beautiful green eyes that twinkled with mischief. Oh she was good, his Mary. She stroked him slowly with her hand as her tongue lapped down his balls and then further. Jeeezus, she knows how to make me wild, he thought, a moment before sitting up again with a yelp as she grazed his hole with her tongue.

She hadn't done that to him before, and it had startled him.

“I don’t mind,” he assured her.

She pushed him down, now a smile clearly visible on her face. He tried to clear his mind to no avail as Mary, his Mary was licking his anus. Was this some weird dream or… oh God oh… a fantasy? He closed his eyes and remembered the last time it had been done to him. Black curls had teased his inner thighs as a smart mouth had explored his delicate skin.

Mary licked his balls again as something appeared in her hand but he couldn’t spare attention for that detail as her fingers circled his hole, slowly letting themselves in. Lube, it was lube, he thought as he pushed himself on her fingers. Gentle strokes of Mary’s hand on his dick and the movement of her fingers up his arse were making him pant. Abruptly he started thinking about the laundry, the groceries, any other errand, any distraction. He didn’t want it to end too quickly.

Mary changed the position of her wrist then and started massaging his prostate. He wouldn’t last long that way. “Oh fuck, Mary!”

“I know,” was all she said in response not changing her pace. “Now close your eyes, John. Are you enjoying this?” she asked.

He nodded, eyes still closed and orgasm building.

“Now imagine those are Sherlock’s fingers inside you and he’s about to fuck you there. How do you feel about that, John?”

What? What was she saying?! Now he was unable to get the image of Sherlock between his spread legs out of his mind. He was close, oh God he was close.

“Oh Sherlock!” was what came out of his mouth as he came all over his abdomen. Mary pulled her fingers out of him gently and lay her head on his heaving chest. When his brain came back online from the short-circuiting it experienced, John realised what just happened. She knew and she had planned this.

“Mary?” his tone framed her name in a question that conveyed all his confused emotions.

“You showed me exactly what I wanted to know and what you didn’t want to say in words,” she responded without lifting her head from his chest.

 

-

John’s head was reeling, he could hardly believe what just happened.

“I’m sorry...” he cleared his throat when Mary didn’t move. “I... I’m... shit, Mary, I’m sorry.”

She lifted her head to look at him.

“Oh John,” she sat up on the bed next to his lying form. “If something happened to you, and I believed you were dead and then you returned to me by some miracle, I would want you again no matter what,” her voice was soft as she reached for his hand. “You lost Sherlock and now you have him back. I will not let you mope around because you’re too stubborn to admit you want to reclaim what you had together.”

“But we were not a couple-” he had never considered Sherlock his boyfriend and they never told anyone about their intimate relationship.

“Yes, you were, John. I can tell by the way you two look at each other. And well... this,” she motioned to John’s flaccid penis and the come all over his abdomen. He blushed profusely but decided arguing about that fact was futile.

“I’m with you now, I can’t just...I don’t even know what...” he shook his head in disbelief at turn conversation had taken. A peculiar expression crossed Mary’s face before she smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Do you want to know what I think?” she asked and John nodded. “I think you should go to him and wave off whatever dark cloud is looming over you two. I think you should be as you were before. Wasted opportunities can haunt you forever, John.”

“What about you? I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.”

“But I can’t just go to him and be with you.”

“Says who?”

“It’s cheating.”

“It would be if I didn’t know about it and didn’t approve. Can’t you see John? I want you to be the best man you can be and Sherlock gives you something I can’t.”

John covered his eyes with his forearm, groaned, then decided he needed to sit up.

“Mary, you can’t be serious,” he said with disbelief but couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

“I am, John,” she took both of his hands in hers. “It’s the only way for you to be truly happy. Trust me.”

“I don’t know...”

“Unless you don’t want that, of course-”

“No, it’s not that. But how do you imagine that would go? I’ll marry you and Sherlock will be like what, my mistress? If he’ll even want me at this point. There’s that and there’s...” he swallowed. Opened his mouth and closed it then sighed with resignation seeing that Mary was waiting for him to elaborate. “I thought that I was normal. That I like what normal guys like, you know.”

“John, look at me,” Mary’s voice was still patient but slightly exasperated. “You are normal. You like women and you like men. There’s nothing abnormal about it.”

“It sounds like something Sherlock said to me once. He told me it’s okay to be attracted to both sexes. That wouldn’t be fair to him, though. Would it?”

“You’ll have to ask him, John,” he nodded at that. “Will you go to see him tonight?”

“I’ll think about it.” John could hardly believe that the conversation he just had with his almost-fiancée had been real. He had to take a quick shower before finally leaving for work. He would be late.

Just like the old times...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
